


Community Deviation Season 3: What If Gilbert Had Come

by Jayalaw



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: This is what I wish had happened at the end of Community, season 3. Dan Harmon, you were not at your peak yet for firing Chekhov’s Guns. This takes place during "The First Chang Dynasty".
Kudos: 1





	Community Deviation Season 3: What If Gilbert Had Come

The battle seems over. Chang and the Dean’s impersonator have run out, and the school board members lament their stupidity. The Dean and Greendale Seven prepare for a group hug.

Then someone kills the moment. 

Gilbert appears, with a few cops in tow. They had just been marching into the school, on a hunch and some evidence that a wealthy lawyer had gathered. Cacowski has already handcuffed Chang and takes him into custody. He nods in apology at the Greendale Seven, as other cops come in to take in the scene. Some move towards the fireworks. 

Professor Kane is also there. He had resigned, been thinking about his life. Then he realized things didn’t add up; the Dean allowing for children to apply force on campus, Chang advertising that seven students were troublemakers. Something told him to return the night of the party; he hadn’t been banned, after all. A few minutes, and he realized he shouldn’t have ever left. 

Kane is holding the Dean impersonator, having noticed him sneaking away; Kane is no fool. He doesn’t like cops but he hands the guy off to them. The class is relieved to see him.

“Consider my resignation rescinded,” Kane tells the Dean. “My class’s grades should be reinstated.”

It seems like all will be resolved. Then Gilbert marches up to Pierce and smacks him. Everyone is stunned.

“You idiot!” Gilbert shouted. “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? And you all!”

He points at the study group. They all look cowed in their moment of victory.

“We were not pulling off an elaborate heist to save the Dean,” Pierce says, in a meek voice. 

“You tweeted about it,” Gilbert said in a flat voice. 

“He what?” Everyone looks at Pierce. 

“It was cool!” he said defensively. “One of my favorite films is Ocean’s Eleven!”

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose. The victory glow fades from Annie’s cheeks. 

“Can you move?” the cops asked. “We need to get rid of those fireworks before someone gets hurt.”

“And we need to take your statements,” another one added.

Everyone moved duly. They crowded the hallway. The board members follow, cake slices in hand.

“How did you get them to believe you?” Pierce asked. “We tried, and the cop didn’t believe us.” 

“I knew something was wrong when your expulsion was announced in a television commercial,” Gilbert replied. “You’ve been going to the school for thirteen years and they’ve never kicked you out. So I used my contacts to ask a few questions, and we found Dean Pelton was late on his rent. His landlord said he hadn’t been home in a few months and missed several fees.“

“I knew no one covered my rent,” the Dean muttered. 

“A few students testified about the party, and Chang bribing the school board. We also interviewed the child army’s parents about their kids spending their summers holding pepper spray. Most of them are grounded and will be sent to therapy.“

“And I sold my soul to AC Repair school,” Troy said in a low voice.

“You could have asked me for help,” Gilbert said. “I apologized with drinks already. Why didn’t you call me, Pierce?” 

“To be fair you’ve just dropped in randomly, and we’re used to doing stuff on our own,” Abed replied. “You’re kinda like a special guest star to make a cool cameo.”

Gilbert shot him a confused look.

“Ignore him,” Jeff said. “The point is we stopped Chang. Thank you for catching him because knowing this school he would reenroll and all but we-”

“Could have been killed!” Gilbert talked over him. “When are you all going to realize that you don’t have to rely on each other out of pure pride?” 

They are all silent. Gilbert glares at them. 

“I’m sorry,” Pierce said. “Any chance you’ll give me a break if I’m dying soon?”

“You don’t need to fake a heart attack for me.” Gilbert’s frown slowly straightens, and he reaches to hug his brother. “I was already worried you were dead.” 

It’s an odd moment, in the wake of taking down a dictator. Professor Kane signals at the study group to fan out, and start giving their statements. He knows when they need to give family some space. Only Abed fails to understand. 

“Any chance any alcohol was leftover from the party?” Shirley asked. 

“Only one way to find out.” Jeff smiled. “Let’s toast saving Greendale!” 

“Yay!” One board member says. “There’s Irish Cream to go with the cake.”

“You stay where you are!” Gilbert pointed at the two men, still hugging Pierce. “I want to know how you let this Chang run the school to the ground.”

The timeline becomes much happier. Chang goes to jail on charges of domestic terrorism and fails to prove he’s legally insane. Gilbert helps Jeff when Jeff’s old firm blacklists him, to build an honest law career, and helps Troy negotiate for a fairer repair school experience. As a result, evil Abed never emerges. He also officially moves in to take care of Pierce, and keep him in line. It means Pierce is never banned from Greendale while the entire board is fired. The Save Greendale community happens two years sooner, with Kane assisting when he can.


End file.
